


Aurore

by MissCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Elle regarda quelques rayons de soleil éclairer le visage de Lisanna et, pendant un instant, elle se dit que si elle pouvait la voir ainsi tous les matins, cela ne la dérangeait pas de se lever aux aurores.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020, Poulécriture





	Aurore

Lisanna entra dans la guilde plongée dans le noir, Juvia derrière elle. Le hall était vide, si on oubliait Kana qui dormait dans un coin en enlaçant une bouteille d'alcool. Le soleil se levait à peine, il était bien trop tôt pour que les premiers mages fassent leur apparition.

« **Tu n'était pas obligée de m'accompagner, Juvia** , dit Lisanna en se dirigeant vers le bar. **Mira-nee m'a juste demandé de ranger un peu le temps qu'elle faille quelques achats avant qu'il y ait du monde au marché, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

\- **Ça ne dérange pas Juvia** , répondit-elle simplement en la suivant. »

Les deux femmes essayèrent d'éviter du mieux qu'elles pouvaient tout ce qui traînait par terre, mais entre les meubles qui avaient volé dans tous les sens pendant une énième bagarre, les bouteilles vides et les choses impossibles à identifier, il était difficile de s'orienter. Arriva ce qui devait arriver et dans un cri paniqué, Lisanna glissa sur un verre presque plein et manqua de se prendre le bar en pleine tête. Juvia se précipita vers elle et, comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre, tomba à son tour, se faisant rattraper par Lisanna qui avait commencé à se relever.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent par terre, le cœur battant à cause de leur chute. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que Lisanna ne commence à rire.

« **Pardon, j'aurais dû regarder où je mettais les pieds** , s'excusa-t-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Juvia. **Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?** »

Juvia secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle regarda quelques rayons de soleil éclairer le visage de Lisanna et, pendant un instant, elle se dit que si elle pouvait la voir ainsi tous les matins, cela ne la dérangeait pas de se lever aux aurores. Lisanna posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, caressant son visage, avant de se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Juvia l'imita, réduisant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches.

« **HÉ ! PERSONNE TOUCHE A MES BOUTEILLES !** hurla soudainement Kana. »

Juvia et Lisanna sursautèrent si fort que Lisanna se cogna violemment la tête contre le bar.

« **Lisanna-san !** s'exclama Juvia en la voyant se recroqueviller sur elle-même, les mains sur sa tête douloureuse. »

Elle allait lui demander si elle allait bien mais elle fut coupé par un bruit de verre brisé. Les deux femmes regardèrent avec horreur les verres en équilibre sur le barre tomber et se briser un à un au sol. Le bruit résonna de longues secondes dans la guilde avant que des pas traînants ne se fasse entendre.

« **Kessiya ?** demanda Kana qui titubait dans leur direction.

- **C'est de ta faute** , lâcha soudainement Lisanna.

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Oh mon Dieu !** »

Les trois femmes se retournèrent vers Mirajane qui venait d'arriver et qui contemplait cette scène, horrifiée.

« **C'est de sa faute** , répéta Lisanna en pointant Kana du doigt. »

Et alors que Mirajane s'occupait de faire comprendre à la brune qu'elle allait regretter d'être venue au monde, Lisanna attrapa la main de Juvia et en profita pour fuir.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
